


Nick Fury vs. Mycroft Holmes

by CeliaEquus



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Capsicoul - Freeform, Crossover, London, M/M, Megalomaniacs, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Movie(s), Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick puts out an alert when two of his people go missing.  When they're found in London, it's the head of one spy agency to another.  And Fury <i>hates</i> talking to Mycroft Holmes.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sherlock', the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Fury vs. Mycroft Holmes

"I believe we have something you lost. To be accurate, someone. Two of them."

Nick Fury sighed, and slumped back in his chair. "Thank fuck. Where are they?"

"The National Gallery," Mycroft Holmes said. "Apparently your Agent Coulson has visited before, and recommended it to his…"

"Boyfriend?"

"Husband."

Fury's jaw nearly dropped. "How in hell did that happen?"

"Well, director, when two men love each other very mu—"

"Yeah, thanks." He twirled a pen on his desk. It was a present from Phil two Christmases ago. "Guess I have to change his employee file. What name is he using?"

"Coulson-Rogers."

"Of course." Fury rolled his eyes. "Thanks for telling me."

"You _really_ ought to take better care of your agents and superheroes, Mr. Fury," Mycroft said.

"Oh, like you take care of your brother, you mean? Yeah, perfect example."

Mycroft sounded decidedly miffed when he replied. "I _do_ hope you have a fulfilling day, Mr. Fury. Good day to you." Then he hung up.

Fury sighed again. He was going to **kill** the Messrs Coulson-Rogers for forcing him to have a conversation with Mycroft Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Capsicoul, and I wanted to write a crossover of Avengers and 'Sherlock'. I'd love this conversation to take place in canon, but unless Capsicoul is made official, obviously it won't happen. Sigh. Although if the peeps in 'Agents of SHIELD' have to pop on over to the UK, maybe it will happen? Oh my stars! Yes! We need to start petitioning Joss Whedon, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss. Just… everyone. Okay, I'm going to draft something. Who's with me?


End file.
